Archaeopteryx
Background Archaeopteryx was formed on 14 Flovor, 637 (14 February, 2007). Its objective is to support mutual assistance between members, especially for levelling of characters and their professions. Members provide each other with better access to resources, crafting skills, hunting expeditions and dungeon runs. Archaeopteryx enjoys friendly relations with the Rosal guild Conquistadorks, at least when Conquistadorks is active. It thought to be connected with the Rushu guild Black Oleander. Additionally, it has formed a bond with the guilds Earth and Jesus is King. The guild was named after a flying dinosaurhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archaeopteryx. The rules # Give at least five per cent experience (or one per cent, if you're under level 20). # Actively level your character and professions. This works best if you play only one character, but you could have a secondary character in the guild too if just one is too boring. # Help each other. The point of the guild is to make levelling more enjoyable, both in combat and in professions. So: * Invite guildmates to go on hunts and dungeon runs with you. * Consider saving unwanted resources for other guild members who need them. * Make your crafting services available. * Consider bartering or giving to fellow guild members, rather than selling. * Don't beg. Status system The main status system recognises experience contributed and level. In addition to this, guild members can be made Craftsmen for making their high-level professional services available. Inactive guild members become penitents, and then deserteurs. This helps to keep the guild register in good order. Penitents and deserteurs are deprived of all privileges and assigned a 90% XP contribution to encourage them to make contact again soon. Prospective members are admitted On Trial. Rank tables Other privileges Other privileges (allocating collector points, managing ranks, banning unwanted members) are reserved for the Second-in-Command and Leader ranks. To become a Second-in-Command, you need to be nominated and elected by the others of that rank. To invite new members, you should be at least a Mentor. Penitential ranks Nuisances are minor trangressors against guild policy, for example frequently setting their experience contribution under the minimum required, or messing with other peoples' experience contributions. Penitents are mostly long absent members. Reasons could include too much homework or difficulty with the Internet or computer, or being away for penitence. Normal membership is readily restored. Penitence involves a ninety percent experience contribution and temporary removal of rights. If there are no signs of life for two weeks, the Penitent will be re-ranked as a Deserteur. Some guild ex-members have undergone a week as a penitent in return for re-acceptance into the guild. Deserteurs are characters who seem to have been abandoned. Deserteurs are subject to banishment if the slot is needed to expand the guild member base, or for any other reasonable cause. FAQ Can I have a higher rank? Of course you can! Check the ranking table above for how to get there. Can I be a Second-in-Command? Being Second-in-Command isn't a reward, so you can't earn it, and you shouldn't try to get it, nor to suck up to anyone for it. Asking for it eliminates the possibility that you'll get it any time soon. Why doesn't the guild have more collectors? Leeching off other players' hard work isn't the primary goal of this guild, but: You can place a collector when you're prepared to defend it. Let the Leader or a Second-in-Command know. Or wait until the next celebration; sometimes there are little celebrations when everyone over level 30 can place collectors for a few days just for the fun of it. Note that it costs money to place a collector, maybe more money than you'll make from it. Why have I been made a Penitent? Or a Deserteur? Probably because no one has seen you for a long, long time, and your XP contribution and level have been static for a long time, so we're thinking that you might have abandoned us. Check in with other guild members in case a mistake has been made. Levelling my craft is hard. Where can I get the materials? Ask around, and check the Professionals table below. The guild is there to make levelling easier, and someone might have some free time to help you. You should, of course, already have at least one advanced harvesting profession in your repertoire before you start crafting. Can I join? Look for us and ask! We're happy to let you try us out for a while. Professionals Guild members are invited to maintain their own entries here. Harvesters Crafters ---- Category: Guild Category: Rosal Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds